1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for controlling supply power to a network access device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the requirements for connectivity have been increased greatly. These expectations are driven by the widely available commercial products available on the market. However, many products that are available for commercial user are not capable of meeting the harsh environmental specification of automotive vehicles. As such, difficulty often exists in porting consumer technologies to automotive applications.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for a system for controlling supply power to a network access device.